Scrambled Games
Scrambled Games is a spoof the Looney Tunes TV show is Scrambled Aches. Inky is Wile E. Coyote and Pac-Man is the Road Runner. Plot Inky E. Coyote (''Etrnalii Spookyshiis) ''and the Pac Runner (''Speedyus Supersonicus) ''are continuing their chase through twisty roads on the desert. And Inky E. closes in on Pac Runner, a 4-way intersection is reached and the Road Runner takes a left turn. Inky E. looks back as he breaks himself into the dirt, not noticing a "DANGER BRIDGE OUT" sign, and thus falls off the edge of the plateau and busts a hole in the roads below. Tossing out his utensils and untying the napkin from his neck, Inky walks out of the hole and plans his next scheme. #Thinking simple, Inky attempts to simply trip the Pac Runner with a fake foot (to avoid unpleasant repercussions on himself), but only ends up getting the fake foot winded. As he walks out, he kneels on the leg and scratches his head, only for the leg to unreel itself, twisting his body in turn. #Inky E. broods in the dirt, and soon comes up with a new plan: Throw out a dynamite stick with a string. However, when Inky E. circles the string over his head, it lassos itself around Inky's face before exploding. #Going for speed again, Inky then builds a contraption made from a fan, a sail, and roller skates propel himself down the road. The works excellent in a straight line, but cannot follow the Pac Runner around a tight curve the poor Inky is thrown into a pool, digs through a dirt beach, and slams directly into a wall. #Next, Inky E. holds onto a large firework and lights it as the Pac Runner passes, hoping to give semi-aerial chase. However, the firework takes off without its owner, flaying Inky's chest in the process, and then it hits a curve and reverses itself, also flaying Inky's spook and deeply annoying the devious ghost. #Devious doesn't apply to the next simple trap: Inky E. tries to pull a large boulder onto one end of a see-saw to launch himself towards the Pac Runner on a high cliff, but the squashes him instead. #Inky E. pushes an anvil tied to a balloon off an outcropping, and then pulls the string when he hears the Pac Runner, trying to flatten his nemesis. The anvil and the Pac Runner coverage towards the same spot in the bridge the Pac Runner is now on, but the Road Runner breaks just in time to avoid it. The anvil smashes through the bridge, is thrown back up through the hole by a power line, and drops towards Inky who is perched on the very of the outcropping. Shivering with fear, Inky E. covers his head, preparing for the impact. The anvil misses him, but instead breaks through another part of the outcropping. Inky sighs with relief, but soon spots he is defying gravity and is then subject to it. Category:Games Category:Pac-Man Goes Looney Tunes Category:Fanon